2015-06-23 - The Death of Vandal Savage
Left behind, the portal closes on Kara leaving the last human behind. He looks around, patient even now, and finds a place to sit. Because there's nowhere to go anymore, not really. But losing his last friend, well. He wonders how she'll fare, saving the world from him, so long ago. And then, he looks around. Odd. There seem to be buildings, just hints of them in the air. And the sun feels cooler, more yellow. He looks at his hands, and finds he can see through them, and a person's form walks past, chatting with another. The oldest man of all time, Vandal Savage, says, "Oh well done, Kara. I knew you could do it, my friend." As he fades slowly from sight and the world...becomes. Death smiles, already seated next to Vandal. The appearing people sort of slow down around him. "I guess she figured out how to stop you. I had a hunch she would." The goth-looking girl smiles. "Don't worry, Vandar Adg ... I just slowed things down a little just to talk first." Vandar looks at Death, giving her the most surprised look he's had in a million years. Then it becomes a quiet smile, and he nods, and says, "I never thought to meet you, I must admit. Is it finally over?" Death smiles back at Vandar. That was his real name, after all. She put her hand on his shoulder. It was sort of cute. "I know... there were rules. You're one of those special cases where I wasn't supposed to take you for a very, very, very long time. From your perspective, at least. You weren't supposed to be all alone though. I could only imagine how that felt. And again... I can imagine a lot." She folds her legs under herself, indian-style. She clicks her tongue a bit. "And... normally, in a situation like this, and there have been situations like this before.... it would just be nonexistence." She pauses. "But, I think you've suffered enough. Would you like to come with me now? I think I can break the rules this one time." Genghis Khan, Vandal Savage, Vandar Adg...he had so many names. That one was the oldest. So long ago. "I want to go, miss. It's a gift I'd given up hoping for. Just one question....will I have friends there?" Death smiles, then looks around at the people still frozen in mid-existence. "I can't tell you about what's after me, but I can tell you one thing." She gives him a little peck on the cheek, and ruffles his hair a bit. "You'll have at least one friend." She points to herself. She gets up and says, "And Vandar?..." She holds her hand out to him. "...As your friend? I just want to say.... You did good." Vandar Adg, the greatest villain the world ever knew, leans over and takes Death's hand. He honestly never expected something so wonderful after all he's done wrong. Closing his eyes to accept what she offers, he says, "Thank you." Death smiles as he takes his hand, and the world that almost never was starts to catch up with time. She doesnt judge him for what the bad things he's done. She's known far worse beings than Vandal Savage who were more deserving of punishment. Or the good things he's done. She tries to not play favorites in that respect. She starts to walk off with Vandal Savage as they both slowly vanish. "You'll be happy."